Impending Darkness
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: An evil cult plans on summoning a demon, but which? Drago, or Shendu? They also plan on freeing an evil goddess to assist in covering the whole world in endless darkness. The Chans take a vacation to Norway, but they have no idea of this impending doom. Besides, its Nordic, not Chinese, so no comfort. But can they save the world before its too late? Will the world perish?
1. The Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures! I only own ideas and OCs. 'Sup. I'm ShadowSlayer2013, but everyone can call me Slayer XD This is my first Jackie Chan fanfic so I hope it doesn't end up a major FAIL. I've watched every single episode that has ever existed ever so I got this. Enjoy!**

**Ice: Yo, let's do this, dawg!**

**me: Who said anything about putting YOU guys in this. I absolutely hate you creeps.**

**Ice: C'mon, don't be like that, dudette.**

**me: DON'T CALL ME THAT! Its Slayer T_T **

**Ice: Pssh, whatever, dawg.**

**me: Don't "whatever" me! RAWR! *the earth shakes***

**Ice: SCREAM!**

**me: Grr...Jeez, might as well have the Earth Demon chi...meh. Enjoy!**

**Ice: You already said that.**

**me: SILENCE!**

**Ice: ...help...please...**

* * *

"Jade, where are you?"

Jackie Chan wandered the halls of Section 13, obviously looking for his cunning niece. Jade stood around the corner, stuffing the last of her secret lunch of doughnuts into her mouth. She swallowed, resisting the large urge to gag, and stepped around the corner, revealing herself to the sight of her searching uncle.

"Jade, where have you been?"

"In the bathroom."

"For an hour?"

"Hey, when you gotta poo, you've gotta poo."

Jackie rolled his eyes and lead Jade to the entrance of Section 13. The two walked in silence to Uncle's antique shop, where the rest of the Chan family, and Tohru, were packing a rental car.

"So, Jackie, where we heading? Hawaii? Japan? Australia? Moose World?"

"No. Norway."

Jade stopped in her tracks. "Wait, so our vacation is at an icy place where its so cold you don't even get to go surfing? That stinks!"

"I've seen pictures of Norway," said Tohru, "Its beautiful there. Large mountains and huge forests. Its not icy at all. Well, unless you're close to the North Pole."

"See, Jade? It will be fun," assured Jackie. Jade grunted, not so reassured.

The family drove to the airport, boarded the plane, and set off on their way to Norway.

* * *

Meanwhile Somewhere Secret...

"We must hurry! Demon's resurrection must happen this Midsummer Night, when evil magic can run free and go wild. Dark magic will be stronger then."

"I know, hag! Don't rush me!" shrieked a hooded figure, dropping assorted human body parts into a large boiling iron pot. There was a large puff of dark purple smoke, revealing two demons wrestling with each other in the nether. They were obviously screaming at each other.

The figure that had spoken first stepped forward. "Soon, our cult will be ready to serve our leader. The demon shall be invincible! We have the power of the Gods on our side."

"You mean, goddess," cackled the hooded figure, sprinkling the dead remains of a flower. A sickly dark blue puff of smoke erupted from the pot, an image shimmering into existence. A black marble temple in the middle of a dead forest came to view. The two witches shivered at the sight.

"Let us hope that our plan for her release gives penance for our betrayal in the past."

"Yes," said Hooded, "and that she gives us a reward for setting her free."

"All she needs is a demon, stripped from all but his natural power."

"She will help plunge the world in darkness!"

"Pfft. And they call her a _minor _goddess."

"Watch out, stupids, for the minor goddess is going to _kick your asses_!"

"Please, indoor voice."

"Heh heh...sorry."

The witches cackled evilly, not doubting that their plans will work. But who knows? The Chans are on their way...

* * *

I'd make it longer and better and suck less but you all know how the first chapter usually is-exactly that. The second chapter approaches, and it will suck less, and be awesome more. Gomen'nasai!

Ice: Yo, dawg, they don't speak gibberish.

me: Shut up T_T Sorry that was Japanese for "I'm sorry!". I'm white! I just happen to have a tab open that has Google Translator on it...and I already knew anyways. Bu-bais! HERE COMES DA SLAYA!

Jade: Aw, Jackie, why does Slayer get to have her own catch phrase?


	2. A Plane Ride and Research

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures! Only my OCs!**

**Chapter dedicated to goldenpurple and Allison Brave. Thank you everyone for the favorites, follows, and nice helpful reviews!**

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Hey, Tohru, are we there yet?"

Tohru sighed and looked at Jade firmly. "No, we are not there yet. Please, Jade, be quiet. We are trying to rest."

"Yes, Jade," said Jackie. "Why don't you rest? We will get there much faster that way."

"Aw. This is boring," muttered the girl. "Why isn't there any excitement anymore?"

"Well, we have defeated all the evil. There are only a few demons running around out there. But no worries, they are minor demons."

The three sat back and relaxed. Jade sipped her juice pouch while Tohru snacked on a cookie. She had decided to let the sumo man off his diet for a little while because they were on vacation. Besides, over the last month she's driven him so hard she managed to make him loose ten pounds. And the previous eight months before, Tohru had managed to loose 34 pounds. There already is visible change. Not much, but its visible.

Jackie was on a lap top, looking through typed-up lists of artifacts he wants to collect during their two-month vacation. He continued to scroll until he passed a silver headpiece. He immediately stopped and scrolled back up. He turned to his niece. "Jade. woul you like to go on an adventure?"

The girl's eyes lit up. "What? Really? Yeah! What are we doing?"

"Come take a look."

Jade got up from her chair and scrambled over to her uncle. She looked at the picture and was immediately bummed out. "We're going after a stupid crown?"

"Its absolutely priceless! There's a legend that goes along with it. A long time ago, when the world was ruled by gods and goddesses, there was this goddess called Nótt (pronounced like "note"). She was the goddess of the night and of darkness. Legend says that her crown, of silver and the darkest cursed amethyst. Legend says that it possess the power to cover the world in endless darkness. But it also can heal any injury."

"Cool! Where is it?"

"Its in the mountains in a temple surrounded by forest. It will be dangerous, but not too dangerous."

"Wow! You're taking me with you on a dangerous adventure!"

"Its a temple. There will not be any traps. Its only the steep climb that will be a bit dangerous."

Jade stopped jumping. "Wait, what? Its not dangerous?"

Jackie sighed. "You're going to get yourself killed. Don't go looking for danger; avoid it."

"Tch. Like I would."

"JACKIEEEE!"

Everyone shook at the sound of Uncle's screeching. Jackie rubbed his ears. "Yes, Uncle?"

"Uncle was just in bathroom. Discovered that this is another good time for VERY dark forces to come into power. Midsummer Night approaches."

"And?"

Uncle whacked Jackie across the head. "One more thing! Midsummer Night is the night when all forces of darkness can run free. It is night when the portal into demon world is weak, and then dark forces can open up portal and release demons."

The four went silent. "Then we definitely have to get that crown," said Jackie in a determined voice.

"Uh, yeah! Drago an get free. He'll destroy the world completely!"

"Or worse, Shendu," added Tohru.

Everyone was silent.

Three Hours Later...

Jade skipped down the steps from the plane, landing with a puff of dirt at her feet. She shivered, pulling her jacket closer to her body. It really was cold. How can anything live here? She shrugged it off. She'll get used to it.

Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru stepped down from the steps, collected their bags, and began their walk to the street.

"So where are we staying, Uncle Jackie?" asked Jade.

"A hotel close by. I have already made reservations."

"Really? When did you do that?"

"When we were landing."

"Oh. Makes sense."

The three hailed a cab and managed to stuff themselves inside. It was very tightly packed. The group was silent the whole way to the hotel. They unloaded their bags and dragged them into the lobby. Jade put on her headphones as Jackie registered at the front desk. They were in no time heading to their rooms and settling themselves in. They sat in silence.

"Bad chi will awaken," mumbled Uncle.

"Yeah, no kidding. Drago, Shendu, or any of the demons can be released," said Jade. She furrowed her brow. "We have to get that crown."

"Then tomorrow we go to the temple. Believe it or not, but long ago this used to be a viking town. The temple is not far from here, but it is a lengthy walk. The temple is supposedly-" Uncle whacked Jackie. "Ahem, IS infused with dark magic, so the vikings built the temple at a good distance so that the town is not effected with the temple's darkness."

"Then why'd they build it in the first place?"

"So that Nótt would not destroy the town. She's not very...loved. She is a dark goddess, but much needed."

"Why is a dark goddess needed?"

"She is who pulls a dark chariot across the sky, bringing night to the day."

Jade tilted her head. "Doesn't the position of the Earth and the sun change day and night?"

"That is what scientists want you to believe!" said Uncle.

"Wow. This Norse stuff is interesting," said Jade thoughtfully. "What else is there about Nótt?"

"There isn't very much. Unfortunately for us, we are very in the dark."

"We better sleep then," said Tohru, already getting comfy.

* * *

Somewhere Someplace Secret...

"It is ready! We are done! The Cult of Mørket (pronounced like "mori-ke" with a tongue roll on the r) will succeed! Darkness shall fall on the world!"

"Yes," said the hooded figure, "we will succeed."

"Hurry! The potion!"

One of the witches dipped a large spoon into boiling dark purple liquid and poured the substance into a large chemistry bottle. She put a stopper in it and put the potion in a burlap bag. She shouldered the pack and turned to her sister. "We must gather the rest of the Cult. Tomorrow, when Night falls on the world, we will summon the demon."

"Yes, for tomorrow night, at midnight, is Midsummer Eve: when all dark forces come out to play."

"Let us go and summon the Cult."

"You go. I have a message to deliver."

"Whatever you say, hag."

The witch with the potion stepped out of the room. The other witch ladled another bottle of potion, just in case. She picked a bottle of ingredients off a shelf and sprinkled the contents into the boiling pot of potion. "A bit of witch hazel and several drops," she poured several drops of silvery liquid into the pot, "of eel saliva. Oh, and a pinch of garlic."

A large red puff of smoke filled the air. The witch chanted:

"_Give me a prince,_

_Give me a king,_

_Give me a lord,  
_

_Make hearts scream._

_Give me a demon,_

_Just for me,_

_Show the demon we will set free._

_Give her a prince,_

_Give her a king,_

_Give her a lord,_

_Make her dark heart sing._

_Give her demon,_

_Just for her,_

_Give her a demon;_

_Set the dark goddess free._"

An image shimmered in the smoke, making the witch gasp. "Holly Hel-not that she ever will be-No! The potion was made only for one! so be it," she shrieked as she waved a wrinkled hand through the red smoke, and it dissipated. She grabbed a pinch of salt and sprinkled it into her potion. She then threw another pinch in the pot. More smoke, and another image, the faint outline of someone appeared.

"We are ready."

"Do it; set me free!"

"Yes."

The witch walked out of the room, potion in hand, determined to make everything go as planned...


	3. Demons Summoned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures!**

* * *

"Jackie! How much farther?"

"According to this map, we have only two more miles to go. We will be there soon, Jade."

The two Chans were climbing up a steep weather-worn path. Jade gripped a rock and pulled herself up. Jackie took her hand and lead her along a different path.

"How much longer do we have to walk?"

"Again, two more miles."

"But this is so boring! I wish a bad guy will like, jump out and attack us or something. I need excitement!"

"You will get excitement at the temple. There will probably be something dangerous in that temple."

"Or," said a voice, "you will not be able to get inside."

Uncle and Tohru stepped out from the underbrush.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Jackie in wonder.

"Took moving carriage on cable."

"You mean a cable car?" asked Jade, stifling a snicker.

"Whatever. Point is, Uncle did research! Not Chinese, but magic waffle maker gave me much needed information. Research says that only evil forces may enter the temple. Temple's walls fused with dark magic. If research correct, everything around it dies."

Jade gulped. "Even people?"

"No. Only plant life, for when there has been evil in one's heart, then they are allowed to step on Nótt's sacred ground."

"Easy peasy," said Jade. "I'm the former Queen of the Shadowkawn. I can enter the temple."

"You will not be going anywhere inside that temple!" exclaimed Jackie. "I was once possessed by Shendu."

"Possessed," said Tohru. "Just because you were possessed, doesn't mean that your heart itself had evil in it."

"Heart must have had evil in it to be able to enter temple!" screeched Uncle. "Were you not listening?!" Uncle whacked Jackie twice. Jackie groaned as he rubbed his sore spot.

"Let us take the cable car to the temple. I'm tired of walking," said Jade, walking the direction Uncle and Tohru came from, the rest of her family following. In no time, they were riding in the cable car up to the temple of the dark goddess. The group walking out of the vehicle and bore the sight of a completely dead forest. Mist clung to the air, and there was a dark bunch of clouds covering up the sun, as if refusing to let light shine down on the goddess of the night's temple. The large temple was made out of black marble, with high pillars and a slanted tiled roof. Ravens were perched on the roof, cawing as they bit into little bits of small dead bird. Jade gagged.

"This is the temple?"

"Yes," said Uncle. Jackie looked at the map.

"It looks like the temple on the map. We are in the right place."

The dark clouds seemed to stretch outward, covering more of the small mountain the temple was settled on. Tohru got the willies and Uncle shivered. "Bad magic at work here. The goddess of darkness stirs."

There was a sickly green light shining from behind the temple. Jade's eyes widened in realization. "There's a spell being cast behind the temple!"

A green beam shot into the cloudy sky, stopping and creating a thin green line in the fabric of reality. Uncle gasped. "Dark magic!"

The group raced toward the green light. When they looked around the temple's black marble corner, they saw a group of hooded beings dancing around a large iron pot. They chanted something like this: Vi nnkalle demon av brann og ødeleggelse! Vi innkalle demon av brann og ødeleggelse!"

Uncle pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and scratched his chin. He looked at Jackie. "I do not understand spell. It is in Norwegian, not Chinese."

Jade humphed. "Thanks, Uncle."

"We still need to stop them," said Tohru. "The only thing in the phrase I did understand is 'demon'. They may be trying to summon..."

Jade facepalmed. "Why didn't I think of that? They're trying to summon Shendu!"

A hooded figure walked up to the pot and slipped back their hood, revealing a woman in her late forties. She reached into her bag, but not before another figure slipped out a potion, and slipped another in. The lady took out the potion, unstopped it, and poured the dark bloody red contents into the pot. The green beam intensified, and the line in the fabric of reality started to peel apart, opening up to a swirling red, orange, and yellow vortex.

Jackie's eyes widened. "They are summoning a demon!"

"Well then, kick their dark magic behinds!" screeched Uncle. Jackie obeyed. He raced at the woman and jumped into the air, delivering a blow to the side. The figures added onto the spell: "Vi innkalle demon av brann og ødeleggelse, for å brenne og ødelegge. Vi innkalle i hastverk. Kom, og styre vår verden! Kom. KOM!"

"Bad people are hurrying incantation," said Uncle. "Jackie!"

"Yes, Uncle."

Some figures unsheathed black saber swords, advancing upon Jackie. The man raised his fists, prepared to fight. Jade sneaked behind the fighting people and crept up to the pot. She peered inside at the swirling bubbling green liquid. She reached out a finger, but not before being slapped by the old lady.

"Stupid child! Do not touch potion!"

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Summoning demons. What does it look like, child? Now go away."

"No."

The witch glared at the girl. "I'm warning you, stupid child, begone! If you do not value your life, you are doomed." Jade shrugged. She pulled some dead grass and held it up to eye level. The witch tilted her head in curiosity. "What are you daring to do, child?"

"Oh, nothing much but this," said Jade, dropping the bundle into the pot. The pot erupted, creating a blinding white light. The two witches screamed in horror, which oddly turned into pure delight. Jade furrowed her brow in confusion. The portal has opened wider, and there was already sign that something was struggling to free itself.

"Stupid child! We needed a sample of death in order to make the spell complete."

"What did you need a sample of death for?" asked Jade.

"So that the goddess of the Underworld, Hel, will cleanse the demons coming out of the nether of all but their natural powers. And here they come, insolent little being!"

Something with green claws cupped the side of the portal, hoisting itself out. Jade gasped. "FREE!" screamed Shendu. "Finally, free! I will plunge the world into-ACK!"

The transformation has begun. Slowly, the twelve talismans leaked out from Shendu's flesh. The demon's eyes widened in horror as he quickly transformed into the statue version of himself. He screamed in rage as he took the form of his statue self. Jade grabbed the closest talisman. She turned it over in her hand, revealing the rabbit talisman. She grinned to herself, using the small object to gather the rest of the talismans at super speed. She stood back to watch the portal close.

"The portal isn't done, girl," said one of the figures, pulling back the hood of her robe and revealing another old lady. "One demon is yet to come forth."

The other old lady turned to her. "What? The portal may only produce one."

"I have altered it and slipped the new potion into your bag. I planned ahead, dear sister. Something you don't know how to do."

The other lady grumbled. "Whatever."

The portal roared as another demon attempted to crawl its way to freedom. There was another roar, but from the being clawing through the annoying gap through time and space. A dark green being climbed through. Jade gasped. "Drago," she whispered.

Drago, still in current possession of the eight demon chi, climbed through the portal. As she had done to his demonic father, Hel stripped Drago of the seven of the eight demon chi, leaving him without all but the fire demon chi. His regular form crumpled to the ground.

"Aid our savior!" shrieked one of the old ladies. The witches rushed toward Drago, hoisting him up. The lead witch slowly walked toward Jackie, Jade, Uncle, and Tohru, holding up a freaky oddly shaped bone.

"Dare to come forth, stupid mortals, and I will destroy you."

"Ha! Uncle well familiar with dark chi magic," retorted Uncle.

"This is dark ancient Norse magic. Not Chinese," said the old lady.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Jade.

The old lady smiled. "We call ourselves the Cult of Mørket. I am the leader, Madam Astral." Madam Astral turned to the other cult members assisting carrying Drago. "Carry the demon inside! Nótt must meet her savior. He must make it into the temple. Go now! And hurry!"

The rest of the Cult hurriedly carried Drago toward the mouth of the temple. Jackie and Tohru barreled after the group of people. Madam Astral turned to Jade. "You would make a fine witch. Alas, you are on the side of the good. You will see our view soon, once our goddess destroys your world. You will learn to love the darkness in her heart when you learn to see and embrace your own."

"Tch. As if." With that, Jade ran off in the opposite direction to help her family with preventing Drago from entering the temple...


	4. Deals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures! This chapter is inspired by Katy Perry's song Dark Horse. Enjoy! **

**Fist: *silence***

**me: O.o Is he always this quiet?**

**Cobra: Pretty much.**

**Ice: Yo, dawg, when are we coming in?**

**me: When I decide you can. Now KEEP TYPING!**

**Ice: You can't make me, dawg!**

**me: *snickers* I can't make you. HAHA! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard anyone say. TYPE, DAMMIT!**

**Ice: SCREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAM! *begins typing rapidly***

**me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *the earth shakes***

* * *

Jade rushed after her family. They were already a ways away, running after the rest of the Cult to the front of the temple to prevent Drago from getting inside. She took out the rabbit talisman. She burst forward at super speed, catching up instantly with the rest of her family. Jackie looked at her surprised.

"Jade, didn't I say for you to stay behind?"

"No you didn't."

"Fine. Come on!"

The Cult was on the doorstep. One of the witches turned to them. "It is too late for you, mortals! This demon is in Nótt's hands now. Do it!"

The members of the Cult tossed Drago's body into the temple. Jackie ran for the mouth of the building, the members of the Cult moving out of his way. He only bounced off of an invisible wall. Uncle whacked Jackie.

"Jackie! Only those who have had evil in their hearts may enter."

"Then what's stopping me?" asked Jade as she was about to race in. Jackie grabbed her collar and hoisted her up, handing her over to Tohru.

"You are not going inside, Jade. Too dangerous."

"Aw," grumbled Jade.

The family stared helplessly into the dark mouth of the temple as the Cult of Mørket bared their paths. They will not be able to get inside any time soon... Suddenly, as if reading their minds, two black marble doors closed off the entrance. The doors looked like they were made of shadow.

* * *

Drago stirred. He opened his red eyes and looked around his surroundings. This is weird. He's not in the demon netherworld. He stood on one knee, studying his new surroundings. It was all black marble, with different writing inscribed in the stone at specific areas. Pillars held up the pointed ceiling, and dusty ripped apart dark purple banners with a faded black diamond on each hung on every three pillars. The temple was still obviously used and taken care of. The marble was smooth, but there was still a thin layer of dust on the floor.

Drago stood up straight, leaning on a pillar for support. He must have been unconscious. His legs are wobbly and half asleep, as is the rest of his tired body. Wait... He looked at himself. He's back to normal! Where did the demon chi go? Drago growled, forcing himself to walk towards the entrance. Black marble doors closed in front of him. The demon turned around, growling at the darkness. He felt a pair of eyes watching him. But where are they?

He walked toward the darkness, farther and farther away from the mouth of the temple. He continued to walk. He eventually started passing unlit torches. He lit the ones he passed by out of boredom. He eventually came to a large hall. A tall black obsidian statue towered over him behind a massive obsidian throne. A black alter table sat before it, fruits and meats laying on an offered silver plate. Obviously sacrifices or offerings. Drago inspected the fruits and meats. Each one had a fresh bite in them. Either the people who offered the food ate some of it, or something else did.

There was a giggle in the darkness, causing Drago to whip around to look behind him. Unknown to him, a figure formed out of the darkness on the top of the tall statue. Eyes studied the demon below carefully. The figure crept down the back of the statue. It crawled around to behind the throne. It stalked up to the offering table and grabbed a pomegranate. As Drago turned around, the figure disappeared into the darkness again and out of sight. It reappeared on top of the statue again.

Drago looked back at the plate. His eyes widened as he noticed the missing fruit. There was another giggle, and something brushed against his cheek. He turned around again, breathing a white hot stream of fire.

"Well, you're quite the hot head, aren't you?" asked a sudden voice.

Drago quickly turned around. A shadowed figure sat on the throne, snacking on an apple. It held out a fruit to the demon. Drago refused. "Who are you?"

The figure stood up and stepped down from the throne. "The question is, demon, who are you?"

the figure was a woman. She had pale white skin, so white it looked like she has never seen the light of day, which is probably true. She had black-blue hair that reached her waist, and her eyes were a pure midnight blue. She had long eyelashes, and three black lines tattooed to her left cheek. She had a single piercing under her right eye. Her lips were stained black, and she had pointed ears. She was a head shorter than Drago, and she had many curves. She wore a silver crown with a dark purple amethyst inserted in the middle with black pearls surrounding it. Mid-waist length strands of hair fell in front of her ears, which had three piercings up the ridge.

The woman wore a midnight black shirt that fell off her shoulders, revealing a black diamond on each shoulder and black straps. The sleeves were down to her elbows, with large open gaps, medieval style. Bones wrapped around her rib cage. Her stomach was clad in black skin-tight cloth, and bones set on top of a silver belt sat on her hip. She also wears a midnight black high-low skirt with black boots with silver studs. She wore black biker shorts under her skirt and silver armor on her arms. She stared intently at Drago, eying him over.

Drago growled. "I am Drago, son of Shendu."

The woman giggled evilly. "Now I know that demon. How come I've never heard of you until very recently?"

Drago raised a scaly eyebrow. "How recently? And what did you hear?"

The woman smiled, relaxing back on her obsidian throne. "I heard that you tried to take over the world."

"That wasn't recent. That was a year ago."

The woman looked surprised. She then shrugged. "Time goes by fast when you're stuck in a temple."

"I told you who I am. Tell me who you are."

The woman smirked. "I am Nótt, goddess of the night and of darkness."

"If you're a god, why can't you break out? You said you're trapped in this temple. Why can't you escape?"

Nótt sighed. She disappeared in a swirl of shadow, reappearing next to Drago. "Yes, I am a goddess. But unfortunately, the gods above me decided to bind me to this damned temple to keep me from doing...things. Odin (pronounced "Oh-den". If you read Marvel comics or have watched the movies, they have the pronunciation all wrong) imprisoned me here. I do not have enough power alone to break my bonds."

The dark goddess held up her arms, large silver chains appearing from the darkness. They disappeared. Nótt turned into shadow, forming again on top of her statue. She smirked at the demon below her. "Throw me an apple, will you?"

Drago picked up another apple from the tray and threw it up to the waiting goddess. She caught is easily and took a bite out of it.

"So who brought me here?" ventured Drago. Nótt looked down at him darkly.

"A cult called the Cult of Mørket."

"What does Mørket mean?"

"Its another one of my names. It means darkness. I have many names. I am 'night' by mankind, 'darkness' by the gods, 'unlight' by jötnar (pronounced "yo-un-ar"), the ice giants, and 'joy-of-sleep' by the elves."

"I only have one name. And all I need is one name."

Nótt stared at him as if he was a freak of nature...which is kind of true, him being a demon. "Funny," she said in a wispy voice, "I knew you were eventually gonna come. It was bound to happen." Nótt slipped into the darkness, suddenly back-to-back with Drago. She turned and clasped his shoulders. "I know what you desire."

Drago looked at the goddess. "And that would be...?"

"You want the world. You want to rule over all of it. You want endless power." Nótt grabbed Drago's wrist and turned over his hand. She touched the middle of it, a shadow forming a 3D image of Earth. Drago looked over his shoulder at Nótt. She looked up at him. "Its in the palm of your hand. Its only a yes or a no."

"What do I have to do?"

Nótt's eyes flashed mischievously. "Make me a deal." And she disappeared into shadow again. A stream of darkness bound around the temple.

Drago growled. He's getting tired of the goddess's games. When the bound of darkness bounced toward him. He grabbed a part of the shadow, it taking form of the goddess, struggling to get her wrist free from his grasp. "What kind of deal?" he growled.

Nótt smirked. "You make your end of the bargain, swear on something that means life or death to you, and I'll do the same."

Drago hesitated. Should he make a deal with an almost powerless goddess? "Why should I trust an almost powerless goddess who can't break free from her own temple?"

Nótt giggled. "Your daddy told me the same thing!"

"Wait...Dad came here?"

"Yep. I made him the same offer. He refused, and now look where he is!"

Drago looked uncertainly at his feet. "I don't know...you make your bargain first."

The goddess gave him an odd look. Then she smiled a bright smile, showing off sharp fangs. "I will give you the power to engulf the world in darkness. I will give you an army, powers beyond your wildest imagination, and...immortality. By this, I swear on my own. And who knows? Maybe I might give you a little bit more..." She let that hang in the air. Drago looked at her. Nótt set her chin on his shoulder. "Your turn. What do you promise me?"

Drago thought about it. "Have you done this take over the world thing once?"

"Oh, yes. But you see, his own stupidity lead to his downfall. Then I came back to this place." She looked at her temple with disgust. She trained her pure midnight blue eyes on Drago's red ones.

"I will...make you my queen."

Nótt looked at him with wonder. "No one has ever made that deal with me before."

"Then let me be the first. You will rule with me. I will make you my queen. You will get your revenge. I will give you anything you want. By this, I swear on my freedom."

Nótt held out her hand. Drago clasped it, black fire blazing around their intertwined hands. Drago looked at his palm, where a black diamond was burned into the flesh. Nótt held up her arms again, the chains becoming visible again. They suddenly began to melt. While the chains melted, Nótt's form began to glow a dark blue. Her eyes began to glow and she grew up to twenty feet tall.

"Yes," she said. She turned to the front of the temple. She marched toward the door. She held up her hand, a dark blast of energy erupting from her palm. destroying the front of her black marble temple. Her crown glowed darkly. "I am free. Let the world shake. Watch out, my fellow gods, I am coming. I have my power back again. I will give this world to the son of Shendu. Cult of Mørket, come forth."

The trembling members of the Cult came forward. Madam Astral stepped forth. "O great goddess Nótt, we have planned your freedom. We are the reason why you are free. Please, give us penance for our betrayal in the past."

Nótt snarled. "No."

Madam Astral looked at the dark goddess, fear written all over her face. "What? But we have freed you!"

"If you want my forgiveness, you should have been the one to have made the deal. You end of the bargain, your life."

With that, Nótt unleashed a blast of darkness, destroying the witch, leaving only a dark pile of ash. The other witch came forth. "Forgive my sister, O goddess of the night. I pledge my undying allegiance to you. By this, I swear on my life."

The dark goddess looked content with this deal. She smiled wickedly, her gaze landing on the Chan family. She snarled. "Who are these people, Madam Mika?"

Madam Mika looked at the Chans. She growled and turned to the goddess. "Those who wanted to disrupt your freedom, O goddess. These people will most likely cause you imprisonment again."

"The witch is right," said Drago, walking out from behind Nótt. "They are the reason why my rule over the Earth was defeated."

The goddess glared at the family. "Then they will be destroyed." Nótt held out her hand, and a blast of darkness shot toward the family.


End file.
